


Phone War

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, cute boyfriend fluff, set years after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey try to embarrass each other through their phone contact names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone War

  Mickey woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing next to his face. He groaned as he sat up to check who was calling him at this hour in the morning.

  "What the fuck is bae?" He asked himself grumpily as he looked at the screen then answered his phone, "what?"

  "Hey Mick, you're awake!" The sound of his enthused boyfriends voice ran through the phone, "Look outside right now the sunrise is beautiful."

  "What the fuck is a bae?" Mickey grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

  "Huh?" Ian sounded confused, "what are you talking about?"

  "Cut it shithead, your name in my phone is now bae, whatever that means."

  "Oh, right," Ian began laughing, "I changed it a few nights ago when you were asleep. I can't believe its taken this long for you to realise."

  "Shut up," Mickey was not in the mood for laughter, it was way to early for that, "what the fuck does it mean?"

  "It stands for before anyone else," Ian explained still giggling, "you're my bae Mick."

  "That's fucking stupid," Mickey replied before hanging up on his boyfriend to fall back asleep.

 

  Mickey woke up next to the sound of the shower turning on. Knowing that his boyfriend would be in there for a while after his morning run, Mickey quietly got out of bed and tried to find Ian's mobile. 

  'I know how to fucking change contacts as well idiot,' Mickey thought, smirking at the new name his phone number would display.

 

  Ian was in the corridor after his last class of the day, chatting to a few friends from his Literature lecture, when his phone started going off.

   _12 inch dick_


End file.
